


Appreciation

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Jester is bad at compliments, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Spoilers for 96, Vaginal Sex, Xeno dick, asexual!Caduceus Clay, spoilers for 97, the Cupcake Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Jester’s always more than happy to show everyone else her appreciation. Caleb and Caduceus decide to steal her away for a while to show her a little of theirs. She’s been doing a lot of incredible things lately.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre/Caduceus Clay, Polynein, claylebster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> HK: HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT THIS IS! FIC 100!   
> Mollymauk: *snickering* Of your Critical Role fics alone.   
> HK: Darling if we counted everything I’ve written over the past decade or so I’d be closer to 300.   
> Mollymauk: What if we only count the ones you’re proud of?   
> HK: ... Alright now you’re just picking on me.   
> Mollymauk: You’re at fic 100, you could use just a little deflating.   
> HK: Fair! It was a lot of fun getting here and I’m not gonna be counting again until we reach 200.   
> Mollymauk: I want to be in that one. Official request.   
> HK: I’ll do my very best! And in case anyone’s wondering “hey wasn’t it Fjord and Caleb last time we did rewards”, yes, and this time it’s Caduceus and Caleb.   
> Mollymauk: Still mad, huh?   
> HK: Fjord’s still being a dick. In the best possible way, but... nah he doesn’t get to dick Jester down for being amazing when he’s treating her like a kid who can’t make decisions.   
> Mollymauk: You know you wanna see Beau punch the Traveler though.   
> HK: ~With every bone in my body~. It’s a bitch cuz on the one hand I am SO FUCKING HERE FOR IT but also just... respect your fucking friends? Should not be a controversial opinion?   
> Mollymauk: He’ll get the hang of it. He’s just sensitive.   
> HK: And yet, still gotta own his shit and stop taking it out on Jester. But! Much more importantly! The Traveler likes Caduceus best.   
> Mollymauk: *snickering* Well, who wouldn’t? The sheer size of him.   
> HK: #TheTravelerIsASizeKing 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit sex, bad language, for once it’s Caduceus who brought the mood down. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one and I am coming to terms with that 
> 
> NOTE! If you don’t support Black Lives Matter and trans rights, you can stop reading right here. This isn’t for you.

A hand slid from her thigh up her side, a blazing trail searing along every nerve in its wake. Jester drew in a shaky breath, lashes fluttering at the grate of teeth across the side of her neck. A pair of larger hands hooked under her knees, spreading her wider for the thick tongue slowly caressing her folds. 

Her thighs trembled in Caduceus’ hands, her whole body arched and taut against Caleb’s chest. The wizard’s chuckle rumbled through her back and she squirmed, neck arching as his stubble scraped across her jaw, his voice a low rumble in her ear. 

“Look at you... do you even know how incredible you are?” 

A low whine slipped from her lips, her neck craning back for a kiss he was more than happy to give her. 

“Is Mr Clay doing a good job?” He asked in a low, husky voice, his own hands skimming lazily across her chest, her stomach, down and around her thighs and just brushing Caduceus hair. 

The firbolg made an inquisitive noise directly over her clit and Jester squealed, her legs automatically pulling closer to her chest and opening her wider. Both men chuckled together and Caleb caught her chin to guide her into another kiss. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

*** 

In all honesty, Caleb was somewhat ashamed it had taken so long. Jester and Fjord had always been pretty good about making sure he got his “reward” the same night as one of his Counterspells. Their fucking willingness to strip him anywhere and everywhere must have had something to do with it, but it wasn’t the only thing. 

No one really wanted to try and fuck in the middle of the zombie swamp. Hell, Jester didn’t seem to have considered the possibility, like she hadn’t just pulled an incredibly clutch magical move. 

Like she wouldn’t have already been enthusiastically swallowing him down or at least promising to, Fjord at her heels, if he’d done the same. 

And then... no one said anything about it. The next day they moved straight from the swamp to the search for Caduceus’ family, and even if he’d been planning to surprise her on watch (he hadn’t), the fucking Traveler showed up. 

No matter how poorly housebroken the Nein were, Caleb wasn’t comfortable suggesting that level of enthusiastic desecration in a temple. No matter how much Caduceus hinted the Wildmother was into it. Not when they were all a little worried about the firbolg and his family. 

It was possible that might have been why Beau prodded the others to go fuck around with the houses. They’d all heard the familiar screech of the bone flute, so Caduceus was clearly in fuckery mode, and... no one would do that if they ~weren’t~ going to save everyone. The Mighty Nein were feral little bastard children but they were reliable feral bastard children, and Caduceus clearly didn’t want to talk. 

He’d pretty deliberately shunted them away from his family all day, and no one wanted to push him. In time, when he was ready, they’d all be there to talk. 

And until then, being the same feral bastard children in a mad, harmless way kept things from becoming too dark. Too hopeless. 

And then they were chaperoning the Clays, getting them ready for the trip home, and that definitely wasn’t a good time for a good fucking. 

There were plenty of excuses. 

And now? Well, now they were at the Lavish Chateau, which was the best possible place for a holy-fuck-you’re-amazing threesome. And Jester had just managed to pull off another fucking incredible piece of magic to save Corrin. 

Frankly Caleb was beginning to worry that if they didn’t get to it soon she was going to run up a tab. Or think that she wasn’t doing ridiculously, absurdly fantastic pieces of magic. 

She thought a Counterspell was an excellent reason to rip his clothes off. 

That was just a fourth level spell. 

Caduceus was more than happy to come when Caleb asked. They were away from his family, and some of the buzzing tension had left him almost immediately. 

He’d found them. 

They were safe. 

They were gonna go save his home. 

So he was in a very good mood, and much inclined to help thank Jester for all her recent efforts. 

The fact that they’d just done the spell for Nott helped. Not that Caleb or Caduceus had ever doubted her, but it was a pretty potent reminder of the trick Jester had pulled off. And made it very easy to step closer on the way back from Yussah’s tower and slip an arm around her waist. 

“You know,” he murmured, ducking his head to brush a pointed ear, “I still haven’t thanked you for that incredible bit of magic.” 

Jester paused a moment, step stuttering as her spine tensed, then relaxed into his touch. 

“What magic?” She asked, curiosity and just enough confusion to decide Caleb entirely. It had been way too long. 

But he kept a smile on his face and squeezed her gently. 

“When you tricked the Hag to save Nott. Veth now, I suppose. I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now about an appropriate... reward.” Just enough emphasis on the word to make it stand out. And it must have, because another shudder ran up her back, her tail taking on that same sinuous coil as her smile. 

She had a fair idea of what he meant. 

“I thought we just did those for you? For your Counterspells?” She pointed out, stifling a giggle and leaning into his touch. Her arm slipped around his waist in return and he gave her another gentle squeeze. 

“Jester, what you did was a lot more impressive than my Counterspells,” Caleb told her mock sternly, squeezing her again to work another giggle out, “Isharnai could have wiped the floor with us. We may have beaten her in the end, but not without cost. And think of what the others would have given up. You kept Beau with us. You stopped the war from coming back.” 

“Nott wouldn’t really have done that,” Jester cut in quickly, stopping and pulling him around to face her, her expression wide and earnest. 

Caleb wasn’t sure how to tell her that he absolutely believed that Nott would have done it. In a heartbeat. 

“We wouldn’t have let it come to that,” he agreed softly, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

Jester nodded happily, linking her arm with his and turning back towards the Chateau. 

“So! What kind of reward am I getting?” She put almost the same emphasis on the word, dragging it out low and lascivious and somehow much more dirty than Caleb had managed. The wizard couldn’t stop a low laugh. 

“Well, Caduceus is waiting for us at the Chateau. And I suppose from there it is up to you,” he teased, laughing harder when she visibly bounced and sped up. 

“Oooooh, thanks Caleb! You know you really didn’t have to do this!” Not that she wasn’t going to snatch it with both hands and a grin on her face, of course. 

Caleb tutted and pressed another kiss to the curl of her horn. 

“Of course I did. You have been doing incredible things lately, and that should be appreciated.” 

Jester wasn’t about to argue, even if her cheeks were tinged faintly purple. 

*** 

What to do had been another question entirely, and for once Caduceus was happy to let himself be led. More than happy to help strip Jester down, settle her on the bed in Caleb’s lap, and settle himself between her legs, his long, thick tongue caressing her lower lips and folds. It was almost too thick for him to easily push inside, broad enough that he could completely cover her entrance and clit in one long, slow lick. 

Jester arched down onto him, gasping for air as one hand tangled itself in long, silky smooth pink locks. Not to hold him against her, he was as close as he could possibly get. More to try and ground herself and have some kind of control over the ecstatic torment he was giving her. 

When the fuck had Caduceus gotten that good at oral? 

He was certainly naturally gifted in that area the same way he was in all others; his tongue was so long, so thick, that he could curl it and fuck her open almost like a cock. She couldn’t help writhing down onto it, back bowing as he tasted every inch of her. 

The firbolg was just... big. It was exciting in so many ways that she was pretty sure she hadn’t tried all of them yet. 

And wasn’t that just a delicious thought. 

Didn’t hurt that he’d pause his exploration every so often to suckle at her clit, latching his mouth over half her mound to suck. Those large hands kept her open, if not exactly still in place, baring her wide for him to explore and play with her as he wished. 

As she wished, today. 

Jester knew the rules; she’d been the one to make them. All she had to do was ask and Caduceus would let her come. 

He knew her body so fucking well by now, knew what she looked and sounded like when she was getting close, knew just when to pull back and blow cool air across her dripping core to set every nerve tingling. To cut her off just before the peak, and let her whimper down before resuming his work. 

And Caleb... fuck, his hands were everywhere, caressing and stroking every erogenous zone she had while he murmured filthy words into her ear. She could feel his erection sometimes against her back, when she brushed back against him. She wanted that, oh she wanted it badly, wanted to swallow him down and ride him and have him fuck her until she came, screaming. 

But that’d mean stopping, moving Caduceus, and that just wasn’t gonna happen. 

The other cleric had to have been studying, cuz she was pretty sure hers was the only rug he’d munched and it wasn’t like that happened all the time. Usually Caduceus liked to watch, and control, and tell them what to do and how to move, and use his massive fucking hands to tease them. 

Kinda hard to give instructions with a mouth full of pussy. 

If he was gonna be this good though, she’d have to beg him to go down on her more often. She was getting close again, breathing ratcheting up to a needy whimper, and on cue he drew back, sucking at her lower lips. 

Jester subsided back into Caleb with a whine, frustrated need thrumming along every vein. The wizard chuckled softly and tipped her chin up for another kiss. 

“You could just ask, you know,” he teased, rough fingertips stroking her jaw. Jester huffed and pouted for another kiss, sweat glistening on her brow. 

“But I don’t want it to be over,” she protested, batting her lashes oh so sweetly. She could just catch a glimpse of Caleb’s wicked grin before his lips met hers again. 

“Whoever said we’d let it be over?” He murmured into her mouth and she shivered, back arching sharply as Caduceus’ tongue caressed her once more. Another whimper slipped past her lips and Caleb swallowed it, the kiss growing deeper and hungrier. 

Jester’s hand found Caduceus’ hair again, gripping tighter, grinding herself down onto his tongue. Her breath came in heavier gasps, panted between kisses. Caleb’s hand slunk slowly down to join hers in Caduceus’ hair and guided the firbolg closer, angling him until his mouth sealed completely over her. 

The firbolg chuckled softly into her folds and Jester ~whined~. That large, broad tongue laved across her, completely covering her dripping hole. Fuck, it was so big, it shouldn’t have been possible for him to be so delicate with the very tip. 

It was downright artful the way he could go from those long, flat licks to precise flicks, tickling across her clit and teasing tingling nerves. The contrast was almost as tantalizing as the delicate flicks, the firm, precise pressure dancing across her clit. Broad to thin, all she could think about was what that fucking tongue could do to her. 

What his other parts could do to her. 

“Wish it was me down there,” Caleb sighed against her lips, fingers sliding across Jester’s own to squeeze, “your hand in my hair, your taste on my tongue.” 

Another low whimper wormed its way from Jester’s throat as her other hand rose to tangle itself immediately in Caleb’s fire red hair. It was longer than hers by a lot now, enough that she could wrap it around her hand and use it as a leash. He moaned long and low at her grip, pressing himself against her back and rocking her hips forward onto Caduceus. 

“Don’t you want to come?” Her wizard purred, his other hand cupping her breast and squeezing gently. He angled closer, her horn raking through his hair as he pressed kisses to her jaw. 

Jester keened as Caduceus paused his slow licking and once again that thick, curled tongue plunged into her. Her whole body writhed, opening easily for him, clenching down around him to feel every last inch. 

He kept going effortlessly, fucking her hard and deep with his tongue. Hell, she’d never imagined having someone’s tongue so far inside her. So thick, probing in deep and sure as two large fingers spread her lips wider for him. 

She didn’t know when one hand had left her knee, traded out for one of Caleb’s, but it didn’t fucking matter when the tip of one thick finger prodded gently at her hole. 

Caleb’s other hand tightened in her hair, tugging her head back to rest on his shoulder. 

“Don’t you want to come?” He repeated, voice a whisper against her skin, “Please, Jester... say it. Ask him and you know he will. Let him make you come on his fingers and his tongue and I’ll give you anything you want. Do you want my hands? My fingers stretching you open alongside his? If you let him finger you you could just take me dry. Sink down onto my cock like it’s nothing.” 

A shiver ran down Jester’s spine and she whimpered, breath catching sharply in her throat as Caduceus’ tongue tickled across her clit again. The tip of one thick finger rose to rub gently over her soaking entrance, just brushing across the quivering hole. 

Their tiefling squirmed at their combined touches and words between them and Caduceus glanced up, giving Caleb an approving smile. The wizard grinned back, nipping gently at Jester’s jawline. 

“You’re always such a good girl, you take it so well. Think you could take us both at once? One in each hole or both together?” 

That startled a cry from her, whole body bucking. One of Caduceus’ brows rose, a speculative smile on his face as he looked up her body to the wizard’s deep blue eyes. 

“Now that would be interesting,” the firbolg murmured, his deep voice rumbling through their very bones. Just the tip of his finger pressed into Jester, just enough that she could feel it but not push down onto it. 

A blue hand gripped tighter in each of Caduceus’ and Caleb’s hair. 

“Yes,” Jester gasped, her voice tight and strained with need, “yes, I want that! Please!” 

“Which do you want?” Caduceus asked in a low voice, letting his tongue trail slowly across her dripping entrance. “Both at once? Or one each?” 

Caleb’s hand trailed across her breast, squeezing firmly as Jester keened. 

“Both! Both is good!” 

“You’ve always liked both,” Caleb agreed with a low chuckle, glancing down at Caduceus. 

“Shall I make her come first?” The firbolg pressed his finger just a little deeper, stroking across her sensitive muscles. 

“At least once,” Caleb purred as he pressed another kiss to her throat. Caduceus smiled and pushed in, finger gliding in with a long, smooth thrust that made Jester’s tail curl. 

She couldn’t breathe. That sweet, slick friction, fur bristling across her inner walls, smoothed down on the way in only to flare on the way out, making it feel twice the size. Her breath caught in her throat, trapping a needy whine as she waited for more sweet friction. 

Being the center of attention like this... well, it’d be easy for even an outsider to see that it was what she craved. Everything about Jester was crafted to be loud, bright, and colourful. But as much as she thrived on the chaos, she thrived on building up her friends. She just couldn’t be still, so she was almost always bouncing around, playing with the others and lavishing her attention on them. 

Actually catching her for long enough that they could lavish attention on her, hold her down and take her apart for a while was an accomplishment on its own. And she wasn’t really sure how to take it. 

Caleb couldn’t say why he hadn’t noticed before. It was just so easy to get caught up in Jester’s energy, to let her hurricane through to whatever she wanted. She was so consistently busy doing her own thing that the others just... tended to let her get on with it. Even now she was squirming, pressing up into his hands, down onto Caduceus’ lips and tongue, her hands in their hair a tight, desperate grip. 

Caduceus crooked a finger deep inside her and Jester keened, clamping down around him as he brushed her g-spot. 

“Oh! There! Caduceus, please,” she whimpered, grinding down to meet him. The firbolg smiled up at her, pressing a chaste kiss to her clit and rubbing more firmly over the same area. 

“Here?” He asked quietly, twisting just enough to make the tiefling sob. It was difficult to describe the pleasure shooting through her with every touch. 

It felt deeper than when he played with her clit, resonating down to her very bones in a way that nothing else could. When he latched on to suck her clit again while pressing down on that sweet, sensitive spot, her back bowed sharply enough that she almost threw him off her, a strangled cry forcing its way from her throat. 

Fire chased along her nerves, just below the skin while at the same time the deep, pulsing thrum wrapped itself around her soul. And he just kept going, moving with her and massaging that spot inside, not bothering to work her open any more now that she was making those noises. A stream of whimpers and keens fell from her throat as every muscle tightened under his assault. 

Every second she was afraid he’d stop. Edge her back down and away from the peak that loomed over her like a tidal wave, ready to crash down and unmake her entire being. 

The thrill of knowing she controlled it, that it could happen any time and it was just her word that would bring him back, would have him push her over that crest tangled itself up in the anticipation, tension, need. It was almost that more than Caduceus’ touch that pushed her into a frenzy until finally she threw her head back again and cried to the ceiling, 

“Please! Please, Caduceus, let me come!” Her voice sounded ragged, ripped from her along with every gasping scream even to her ears. 

Caleb moaned low into her ear, arms wrapping around her to hold her and support her, teeth grating on her earlobe as he took more of her weight. Jester was always beautiful, but it had been a long time since he’d seen her so... undone. So desperate, so open and raw in her need, not covered by her usual smiles and coy teasing. 

It wasn’t really fair, he decided with a sly smile, hands splayed flat against her skin. Especially since she so regularly adored stripping him bare of all that he had. 

Caduceus certainly seemed to agree, humming a low approval around her clit that made Jester buck, legs jerking from his grip as she kicked out. He redoubled his attention with both finger and tongue and finally wrung her orgasm from her. Her body arched, held taut in that perfect moment as everything wound up inside built, built, held... snapped. 

Shuddering her way through the wash of relief, her mouth moved silently for long moments before she collapsed limp into Caleb’s arms. Caduceus went to move away and met the wizard’s eye. 

Caleb shook his head quickly, hands stroking gently over Jester’s still twitching body, drawing whimpering little moans from her. 

“Don’t stop until she tells you to.” 

Barely aware of his words, Jester whimpered louder as Caduceus made a small noise of understanding against her. Then his finger began to move again, faster, rocking in and out to stretch her open but still nailing her g-spot with every stroke. 

Before she’d even finished coming down, another orgasm was coiling its way through her. Finally she batted at Caduceus’ head, gasping for air. 

The firbolg withdrew slowly, giving one last lick across her lips and smiling slowly up at her. 

“Do you need a break?” He asked gently, hands slowly caressing quivering thighs. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Jester grinned weakly back, pillowing her head on Caleb’s chest. 

“Maybe for like, five minutes,” she agreed, stroking her fingers through his hair and down to cup his cheek. Her other hand dropped to Caleb’s thigh and trailed gently over his skin, tracing lazy patterns through his leg hair. 

Caleb pressed a soft kiss to her hair, hands trailing over her sides in return, wandering lazily over her curves. 

“We can get some extra lube if you need it,” he offered with a low chuckle, hand skimming down her hips to flick lazily across her clit. Jester’s whole body bucked and she whined, pushing against Caduceus’ hands to press herself against him. 

“Caaaaaay-leb, no fair!” Her back arched, torn half way between pushing down for more and squirming away, toes curling as her legs kicked. Chuckling softly Caleb rested his hand on her hip again, pressing another kiss to her cheek. 

“Alright, Blueberry. How about just some petting and prep?” 

Caduceus made his way up from between her legs, trailing soft kisses across her body to nuzzle into the side of her neck. Large hands covered her thighs and moved slowly up to her hips, thumbs brushing over Caleb’s hands in greeting. 

“Just a little downtime,” he agreed with a low hum of contentment, lips brushing sweaty blue skin. Jester made another sound halfway between confirmation and complaint but nuzzled back anyway. 

“Just for a minute,” she said with a soft sigh, draping both arms around his shoulders and snuggling in. 

Paused. 

Drew back with a grin. 

“But I can think of something else we can do in the meantime.” 

Stifling a grin, Caleb nuzzled into the other side of her neck. 

“You’re insatiable,” he told her fondly and Jester laughed, her tail pressing back to rub along his cock. 

“You’ll just have to try harder,” she teased, lilac eyes flashing with laughter. 

Caleb pretended to consider it, rolling his hips languidly against her touch. One hand slipped around to her boob, cupping and squeezing just to hear her whimper again. 

“Then tell me what else I can do to please you,” he purred into her ear, teeth nipping at the pointed curve. Turning her head, Jester pressed for a kiss he was more than happy to give her. 

“Let me taste you,” she growled, just a hint of command slipping into her voice. It made his knees go fucking weak, grip tightening on her wherever they touched. 

Caduceus drew back a little, a fondly amused smile on his face as he watched the smaller two, reaching down to stroke his own half hard cock. 

“Both of us, or just Mister Caleb?” He asked obediently, easily recapturing their attention. Jester licked her lips, gaze immediately flicking down his body to his cock and she grinned, a pointed fang gleaming in the light. 

“Caleb first,” she decided, hands falling from his shoulders to skim across his chest, “but I want to taste both of you before I get you inside me.” 

“It could take a while,” Caleb noted with a low chuckle, the hand at her hip curling around to rest just above her mound, “you will need a lot of stretching to take both of us.” 

Craning her neck Jester flashed the same fanged grin at him, her tail writhing between them and making him gasp. 

“That sounds like a challenge.” 

“It sounds like a safety guideline,” Caduceus corrected gently but firmly, covering one of her hands with his and squeezing. Jester huffed, puffing up her cheeks dramatically but nodded anyway, blowing out the air in a sigh. 

“I gueeeeeess. We’ll play “Who Can Take Caddy’s Cock Faster” next time, okay?” 

His own gaze darting down to the firbolg’s erection, Caleb swallowed hard. It was the kind of game he fucking excelled at but then, so did Jester, and they were both competitive little shits. 

“Next time,” he agreed, arms wrapping around her briefly to squeeze, “but for this time, if you want to taste me you need to get out of my lap.” 

He probably should have been expecting the undignified snort of laughter as Jester wriggled, grinning up at him. 

“Technically, I only need to turn around,” she corrected innocently, immediately suiting actions to words and twisting in his arms, briefly crushing the air from his lungs. 

Now balanced with her elbows on either sides of his hips, she pressed a kiss and a Cure Wounds to the middle of his chest. 

“Just to be safe,” she told him in a small voice. Unable to stop the smile, Caleb caressed her cheek and guided her up for another sweet kiss. 

“I’m fine. Now are you going to take what you want or should I grab your horns and give it to you?” An option she’d been more than happy to take in the past, and one he knew would win him that delighted wriggle. And it did, exactly as expected as she pushed into his touch, her butt wriggling just like Frumpkin’s when he was about to pounce. 

Glancing down, he wasn’t surprised to see her tail twitching through a series of loops. Made it a little hard not to laugh at how adorable she was though. 

And then Caduceus was there, laying himself along Jester’s back and pressing kisses to her shoulders. He was so much taller than her that her butt remained level with his stomach, far from the stirrings of his erection, but Jester was quick to reach her tail down to curl around him. 

A broad, grey hand curled around one of her horns. 

“I think I could help there, Mister Caleb,” the firbolg purred against Jester’s shoulder, loving the way she shivered and immediately melted into his touch. Gentle pressure was all it took to get her moving and Caduceus slunk down with her, guiding her head down to just above the proud jut of Caleb’s cock. 

Licking her lips, Jester went to take him into her mouth only for Caduceus to hold her back. She made a soft, plaintive noise, turning as much as she could in his grip to shoot him a questioning look. 

That moment of hesitation was all he wanted. Just... a little moment of control. Reminding her that she wanted to be on his schedule, not hers. As soon as he saw that realisation in her eyes he pushed her gently down, loving the low purr that rumbled through her, whether from his grip or just being moved. 

Controlled. 

Owned. 

There were a lot of words for the things that both Caleb and Jester craved, in varying amounts. Caduceus still hadn’t decided which was his favourite, but he knew his most favourite thing was to watch the way they revelled in it. 

Tongue flicking out to caress his shaft, Jester let another purr swell in her throat. He tasted musky, salt sweaty and human, and she really couldn’t get enough of it. He was always so responsive too, even after all this time. 

His hips jerked up at her touch, cock bobbing until she caught him between her lips and purred around the head. His own control fraying for the first time Caleb swore loudly, both hands jumping to her hair with Caduceus covering her horns. 

“Scheiße, Jester... not so fast...” 

Ignoring him completely, Jester snickered around his cock as she took him deeper, letting the laughter buzz around his shaft. His hips jerked again, pushing him in just a little faster, a little deeper than she’d anticipated. She moved with it, back just a little and swallowing him down. 

Fuck, she loved having the weight of him in her mouth. Just the hint of strain in her jaw as she sucked, shaft gliding across her tongue. Loved how sweetly, perfectly full it felt as she took him deeper until the head of his cock nudged at her throat. 

One hand coming to cup his balls, she got to work a little more vigorously once Caduceus’ hand didn’t bother stopping her. Bobbing her head, swallowing around that gorgeous shaft, sucking loudly to make him moan. She’d never get enough of him. 

Cocking his head to one side, Caduceus watched the pair with a fond smile. Thick fingers rubbed absently across the base of Jester’s horn and she purred again, louder, and Caleb’s whole body jerked with the effort of not fucking her throat. Caduceus paused, intrigued, and the purring died back to a low buzz. 

This bore some investigating. 

Another more careful, deliberate massage around the base of her horns made Jester purr again, a deeper rumble that seemed to come from lower in her chest than her usual happy, throaty purr. It stopped when he did, and started again almost immediately as he did too. 

It also seemed to be fucking ruining Caleb as the human tossed his head back, knees draped over Jester’s shoulders now as she held his hips tight to keep him pinned. He’d already been a little flushed from arousal but now both cheeks were hot and pink, his breath coming in strangled gasps not unlike Jester’s when she was close. 

When Caduceus paused again, thrilled with his little experiment, one of Caleb’s hands shifted to grip his wrist. 

“Please,” he gasped, tossing sweat slicked hair back off his face, “no more. I don’t want to...” 

Caduceus could feel Jester’s snicker through where her back pressed to his chest, knew Caleb felt it right around his cock from the way his eyes rolled back and he moaned. Jester was getting a little of her own back it seemed, ready and willing to reduce them to the same shuddering wrecks they‘d made of her. Drawing back with a slick pop, she shot Caduceus a grin over her shoulder. 

“We can try it on you if you like,” she teased, her tail coiling and twisting around his cock to pump gently. 

The larger cleric hesitated for a long moment to watch Caleb catch his breath. There was something just... aesthetically beautiful about Caleb Widogast mid debauch. The delicate flush on his cheeks, the wild mass of flame bright hair sprawled around him, his lips swollen from kisses and the way he bit them trying to keep quiet. 

It was a whole lot to pull away from. 

But he’d asked them to stop, and Caduceus had to admit he was a little... personally curious. 

“Okay,” he agreed cheerfully, fingers rubbing in at the base of Jester’s horns. With her facing him he could see the way her lashes fluttered shut at the sensation, a low purr rumbling through her whole body. 

She pushed up into the touch, her back arching sinuously as she nuzzled at his hand. Caduceus couldn’t help a fond smile. 

Then he gripped her horn more firmly and straightened, guiding her gently around from Caleb’s cock to face his. Even on his knees on the bed she had to rise on hers to reach it, a broad grin on her face. A slender blue hand curled around the base of his cock, stroking slowly to coax him free of his pouch. 

Looking up through her lashes Jester leaned forward, lips pursed to press a delicate kiss to the broad head of his cock. She watched his face, looking for any telltale flicker before slowly parting her lips to take him into her mouth. 

It was immediately different from taking Caleb. She had to open her mouth much wider, straining her jaw to take just the thick head. Going further, taking more involved relaxing her throat almost immediately, her lips sliding down rippling ridges. It took a little more concentration to take him well, which made it harder when Caduceus began massaging the base of her horns again. 

Caduceus sucked in a sharp breath as the vibration began in her throat, buzzing directly around his cock. Closing her eyes to savour the sensation, Jester began stroking the rest of his length that she couldn’t quite fit into her mouth. 

Normally she’d have tried for more, aching for the stretch and the challenge, but with those gorgeous fingers stroking across her scalp she couldn’t concentrate. It felt wonderful, warm and tingly like molten chocolate coursing down her spine. The purr wasn’t even a conscious effort, it slipped from her lips like a song even with them stretched wide around a cock. 

Caleb recovered quickly with a little time to breathe, rolling onto his knees as well and stroking his hands along Jester’s sides. She whimpered softly around the purrs and Caduceus’ cock, shifting her knees further apart and arching back. 

Trailing his hands slowly back down her spine to the sweet curve of her ass, he paused for a moment, glancing back up. Tempting as it was to lay himself along her back, to watch her suck that massive dick up close, it wouldn’t do for him to get distracted. 

And they had a lot of stretching to do before the main event. 

“Jester, are you ready for a little more?” He asked, cupping his hands around the base of her ass. Her tail wrapped around his wrist and squeezed quickly. 

A copper brow rose. 

“I don’t know if that’s a yes.” 

He could hear her sigh, loud and exasperated and overdramatic. She must have been making an effort for it to be so loud. Must have felt fucking weird to Caduceus. Shifting her knees a little to take her weight, Jester gave him a thumbs up and Caleb couldn’t help grinning. 

Let one of his hands trail down between her legs, stroking across her lower lips. Even with Caduceus cleaning her up she was almost dripping wet again, soaked and open and ready for more. Three fingers slipped in easily and he let out a low whistle. 

“You did a good job, Caduceus,” he noted with a smile, then glanced up to see the larger cleric’s face. 

Jester had taken him as deeply as she could by now, her mouth and throat filled with fat firbolg cock. Caduceus was maintaining enough control to keep massaging around the base of her horns but apparently only just. Caleb could barely hear the purring rumbling its way through Jester’s chest, completely muffled by Caduceus’ girth and throbbing straight from that thick shaft up his spine and into his very core. 

The firbolg’s mouth hung slightly open, barely remembering to breathe as Jester swallowed him as deep as she could, unable to even suck around the vigorous purring his touch coaxed from her. Not that it mattered; just that vibration was drawing Caduceus into an almost reverent state, precome seeping from his cock and down her throat, dripping down her chin as she couldn’t swallow it all. 

He’d never looked so close to losing control. Never looked more like he wanted to. Caleb had to call his name three times before the firbolg heard him, his head snapping up sharply. 

It took a moment for his eyes to focus again, hands stilling on Jester’s horns. The plaintive whine she made around his cock was almost as good and he gasped, back arching but managing not to push further in. 

Once Caleb was sure he was paying attention, he nodded down to where he’d worked a fourth finger into Jester. 

“I may need your help to finish stretching her,” he explained. An imp of mischief sparked in his chest and he crooked his fingers, brushing across her gspot and sending a moan from Jester straight up Caduceus’ cock. 

The clerics both knew he’d done it on purpose, Caduceus’ raised brow was proof enough of that, but Caleb couldn’t bring himself to be sorry. It was rare that they got to play with Caduceus at all, winding him up was an even rarer treat. Certainly one he was sure Jester would be extremely appreciative of once it was time for all that tension to unwind. 

Jester’s muffled snickering was distraction enough that Caduceus had to pull out, closing his eyes for a moment to try and regain focus. Disappointed, Jester whined and leaned forward to try and take him back into her mouth, only to be pulled up short by a finger on her chin. 

“Jester, I need to talk to Caleb now,” Caduceus explained patiently, like he wasn’t entirely aware that she’d done it on purpose to fuck with him. It worked and she pouted rather than calling him out on it, leaning into his touch. 

“You could try fucking my face to shut me up?” She offered playfully and Caduceus chuckled softly, slipping a finger into her mouth for her to enthusiastically suck. 

“The sooner we get you ready, the sooner we can both be fucking you,” he pointed out and Jester considered it for a moment before sighing and letting his finger slip from his mouth. 

“Fiiiiiiiine. I promise I’ll be good?” She offered, her smile as sweet as a sunbeam. Caleb cut in before Caduceus could comment, a sudden idea bringing a smile to his lips. 

“I think you could probably keep us both happy... you can reach me back here with your dick in her mouth, yes?” 

Jester squeaked in excitement, bouncing a little in place and wriggling back onto Caleb’s hand, her tail coiling around his waist in excitement. They both loved playing with Caduceus’ size, and being reminded just how much bigger he was than either of them. 

Caduceus himself considered it for a moment, looking along the length of Jester’s body and then down his own, apparently calculating. And smiled. 

“We could certainly try,” he decided, reaching down to guide himself carefully back into Jester’s mouth. She hummed happily around him before quickly cutting herself off, remembering her promise to be good even if he’d been distracted. 

Still, he took a moment to adjust to the return of her warmth around him, running a hand slowly through her hair and breathing deeply and evenly. When she just stayed still, not teasing or even sucking around the thick weight in her mouth, he gave her hair another gentle stroke. 

“That’s my good girl.” 

Jester wriggled happily but stayed mute, her own eyes falling shut to just enjoy the sensation of being filled at both ends. Above, Caduceus leaned carefully over her head, trying not to shift his hips and balancing his weight on one long hand beside Jester’s hips. Bending carefully forward put him at face level with Caleb, and the human received a smile and a gentle kiss for his idea. 

“I think I can do this, yeah.” He was definitely too tall for either of his partners to successfully 69 him, but in this case that worked out well. It left him with plenty of space to curl carefully over her head and still choose a comfortable angle to press a long, thick finger into her. 

Jester’s whole body shuddered when Caleb’s fingers slipped out, only for two to return along with Caduceus’ first. That alone was more of a stretch than most of Caleb’s fucking hand, but she was so well used she was soon ready for another. 

Caduceus’ fingers always felt so wonderfully large inside her, crooking just right to hit her g-spot and as delicately attentive as he was with everything else. Soon he had three fingers working her open and she couldn’t help whimpering around his cock as she pushed back for more. 

Almost as soon as she made the sound she froze, hoping she wouldn’t be punished for teasing but also secretly hoping she might be. It was so hard to decide, she wanted so many things and Caleb said they’d get to them all, but what first? 

First, she wanted to fuck them. Both of them, splitting open her aching little pussy and filling her more than she’d ever been filled before. 

Caduceus’ fingers stilled inside her and she squirmed, her thighs wanting to press together but held apart by the sheer size of Caduceus’ hand. That rising heat choked off and she almost moaned again, her whole body tight and tense with the need for more. It was really fucking hard to try and convey an apology without moving or making a noise. 

Hesitantly she dipped her tail down, coiling it slowly around Caleb’s wrist. Holding on. Grounding herself. 

A long moment later, Caduceus chuckled and kept going, spreading his fingers inside her and dragging them along her walls almost all the way out. 

“I think you’re nearly ready,” he told her, his voice low and with a dark seductiveness they almost never got from him. It made it all the harder to keep still, to do nothing more than try weakly to clench around him. 

Shuffling her knees further apart, Jester chanced a plaintive whimper. 

“Do you need to come again?” Caleb asked, his thumb rubbing firmly over her clit and sending another shiver of ecstasy through her. 

It was a hard fucking choice; post orgasm, she might be able to take them both more easily, but she really, really, really wanted to come clenched around a cock. Though... it wasn’t like there was a rule that said they had to both go in at the same time. 

The bed dipped below her as Caduceus raised his free hand, cupping the back of Caleb’s head and drawing the human into another deep kiss. 

“Why don’t you have a go?” He purred against his wizard’s lips, fingers pulling slowly from Jester’s heat, all but dripping with her essence and extracting another needy whine. 

It didn’t take Caleb long to catch on and he chuckled softly, giving Caduceus another kiss and shuffling closer. She’d been stretched so wide, so empty, so ready for more he almost worried she wouldn’t notice as he rubbed the head of his cock between her lower lips. Any of those disappeared before they formed as her back arched, her tail gripping tightly at his wrist. 

Running his free hand down her spine, he pushed in to the hilt in a single thrust. It was easier than it had ever been, her body eager to take him. Not the stretch she’d just had but so much faster, the friction and intimacy made Jester keen, feeling his thighs pressed to hers. He fit so perfectly and she couldn’t help rocking back, loving the way he glided in, the curved head stroking past her g-spot. 

With her so open, Caleb didn’t bother waiting for her to adjust. He could just thrust in, hard and deep, his hand coming down to grip the base of her tail and tug. The tiefling’s back arched, breath hitching in her throat and choking around the broad head of Caduceus’ cock. 

The firbolg straightened a little and placed a hand in the small of Jester’s back to still her. 

“Hey. Let Caleb take care of you a minute or I’m gonna have to pull out.” 

Jester whined again, every part of her aching to move and squirm and push back for more, but did her best to keep still. Behind her Caleb sped up, giving her tail another sharp tug and twisting his grip around the base. Her thighs trembled as want and need built once again, a white hot crescendo as Caleb expertly worked her body. 

It was so, so, so hard to remember to keep still, to just hold on and let him have his way with her. To not suck around the thick, juicy cock in her throat. 

Then one of Caduceus’ large hands curled through her hair again, gripping possessively around the base of her horns. A startled purr ripped through her, choking off into a muffled scream as Caleb pulled her tail again, slamming into her. 

Even without a hand on her clit she was getting close now. Too keyed up from play, from stretching, from being allowed to just relax and let them take care of her. It was... new, exciting, intoxicating, thrumming under every inch of skin and along every vein. It was so good to just give herself up to them. To be used and to use them and know they’d never let her fall. 

Not until she wanted to. 

The purrs rolling through her chest set her arching back into Caleb and another quick, expert tug tipped her over. Unsure whether to keep going Caduceus stopped rubbing at her horns, drawing back and letting her cry her pleasure to the whole Chateau as Caleb kept going, hammering through her orgasm with a determined look on his face. 

When Jester subsided to the sheets, face pressed into her folded arms, Caleb stilled, hands tracing slowly along the lines of her back. 

“Do you need another break?” He asked softly, glancing up to Caduceus. 

Rolling just enough to crack open an eye Jester grinned up at him. 

“I’m okay. But I think I’ll need some fingers before I’m ready for Caduceus too,” she sighed, arching her back and stretching out both arms, pushing along the sheets. Her tail stretched out sinuously behind her and she straightened, grinning over her shoulder at Caleb and wiggled her hips. 

Grinning back in spite of himself, Caleb glanced up at Caduceus. 

“I suppose we should begin,” he said quietly. Caduceus smiled back, a hand dropping into Jester’s hair again and ruffling it fondly. 

“Where would you like me, Jester?” 

The tiefling hummed thoughtfully and pushed herself up on her elbows once more. Looking between the two men, she did a few quick calculations and shrugged. 

“I think it’ll be easiest if you sit here, and then I straddle your lap and Caleb stays tucked up close behind me, right?” She asked, glancing back over her shoulder to Caleb for confirmation. 

The wizard’s expression sharpened for a moment the way it did when he was contemplating serious magic. 

“Probably,” he agreed after a moment, then fit words to actions and pressed himself against her back as close as he could get, guiding her back to the vertical with him. 

Stifling giggles, Jester wrapped her arms briefly around his across her stomach, wriggling against him. Then she looked expectantly to Caduceus. 

It took the firbolg a moment to work out what she wanted. 

“Oh! Right.” He gave her a slightly sheepish smile, sitting on the bed and pausing, trying to work out where his legs should go with both his companions in front of him. “Maybe you two should wait til I’m settled to get into position?” 

Jester burst out laughing, sagging back against Caleb but tightening her grip firmly around his arms. Not that he’d been considering letting go. 

It was going to be fucking ridiculous working out how to straddle Caduceus with them held together lie this, but Caleb was ready to try. He expected no less when Jester was involved. He shot Caduceus a grin over Jester’s shoulder. 

“You get yourself sorted, we will worry about us.” 

The firbolg could have made it an order. Jester was a happy, fluid ball of satisfaction and arousal, and Caleb was pretty much always a sharp word away from submission in Caduceus’ case. Neither would have resisted if he’d told them to behave. 

Watching them with a fond, if somewhat exasperated smile, the thought never even crossed Caduceus’ mind. The Mighty Nein? Doing things the easy way? 

In the end he shifted sideways in the bed, stretching his legs out past his two partners and bracing some pillows between his back and the headboard. Jester and Caleb were deep in discussion, whispering through lips almost touching. 

They must have been discussing how they were going to get over to him, because when Caduceus was settled they began shuffling carefully in sync, Jester’s tail wrapped tight around Caleb’s waist to keep them snug. Once they got close enough, Caduceus realised Caleb was counting under his breath, timing their movements while Jester stifled giggles. 

It was impossible not to laugh just watching them, which honestly made Caleb’s composure all the more impressive. Sitting up to greet each with a kiss, Caduceus slipped a long finger into Jester and paused. 

“I thought the idea was to keep him inside you?” He asked and Jester laughed harder, draping her arms around his shoulders and grinning. 

“Caaaaaaduceus, Caleb doesn’t have a knot! He fell out like, immediately when we started moving!” 

Caleb was smiling too, in that fond way he had when one of them said or did something he thought was too innocent. Since he didn’t seem to be upset, Caduceus smiled back and cupped the back of his neck, guiding him in for a kiss. 

“I’m sorry. We’re usually a little less... ambulatory when I’m taking you, so I hadn’t noticed.” 

A copper brow rose. 

Blue hands stifled a cackle. 

“You didn’t notice I don’t have a knot?” 

“Didn’t notice how much of a difference it made,” Caduceus corrected himself, pushing his finger all the way into Jester’s dripping heat in a slow stroke, “now, weren’t we going to stretch Jester?” 

It was almost enough to distract her from plotting. 

For a moment Caleb considered teasing him a little more. Caduceus was so observant that it was rare to catch him out on something like this, but at the same time he was always so happy to be corrected. To learn something new. 

He saw everything, but really never seemed to think much about it. Caleb genuinely couldn’t even begin to imagine what that must be like. 

It sounded peaceful. 

For now though, even if out of her body his erection was still nestled between Jester’s legs, and Caduceus’ expert fingering drew a beautiful moan. They could tease the firbolg together later. 

Nuzzling the side of her neck, Caleb reached down to guide himself back into her. 

“His fingers, my cock, Blueberry?” He asked and she shivered, tilting her head to give him more access. 

“Yeah,” she sighed, back arching as she leaned forward just a little, resting more of her weight on her arms around Caduceus. It also presented her ass very nicely and Caleb took a moment to run his other hand down the curve of her spine, taking the base of her tail in hand to stroke slowly as he pushed in. 

Caduceus shifted his finger forward, stilling to help Jester adjust to the new stretch inch by inch. Her eyes fluttered automatically closed, mouth dropping open in little mewling whimpers of want as she clenched and forced herself to relax around them. 

It was so... good. Thick, and slow, and easing ever so slowly in until he was as deep as he could go, fuck, not that much deeper than Caduceus’ fucking finger. It wasn’t ~fair~ that they could make her want so much more, yet for nothing to ever change both at once. 

Caleb stilled as well once he was all the way in, his brow pressed to Jester’s shoulder as he sucked in a shuddering breath. She was so fucking wet, so fucking open, so much tighter than she’d been when he’d fucked her bare minutes ago, the slick fur of Caduceus’ finger ridged and mussed up against his cock. 

When the firbolg slowly drew that finger out he got matching protests from both partners. Chuckling softly he pressed the pad of a second finger against Jester’s well used hole. 

“I thought you both wanted me as well, but if this is enough...” 

“No!” Jester protested immediately, clutching at his shoulders and giving him her widest, most endearing eyes. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Caleb managed to look up too. 

“I think... we are both ready for a little more?” He asked, almost as much to Jester as to Caduceus. The tiefling considered it a moment, her lashes fluttering shut as she shifted delicately around the cock and finger filling her. Rocking down just a little onto that second finger, testing the stretch. 

Finally she nodded. 

“I think so, yeah. With maybe a little more lube?” 

Almost before she’d said it Caduceus was leaning away, reaching out with his free hand to snag the little bottle they’d set on the table. He didn’t even have to shift the hand on Jester and was back a moment later. 

Slicking himself up did mean pulling out, to exaggerated whines from Jester and Caleb, but soon he could press two well oiled fingers up and in. Jester shivered at the new penetration, Caleb behind clutching at her with a white knuckled grip, fighting to keep still. Catching Caduceus’ eye, the two had a moment of silent communication once Caduceus’ fingers were fully seated. 

Shifting his grip down to Jester’s hip, Caleb drew out slowly until only the head stayed inside. The return thrust was just as slow, just as leisurely, and Caduceus withdrew his fingers at the same slow, steady pace. 

Conflicting sensations thrummed through Jester, every muscle straining not to tense. To clamp down around both, demand that they both stay all the way inside, filling and completing her. 

But in just a few more thrusts they were speeding up again, and Caduceus was beginning to stretch his fingers inside her in a way that was too much and not enough all rolled into one. A large thumb found her clit, rubbing across it in a lazy rhythm almost completely unconnected from the steady squish of his fingering. 

Her back arching, Jester let her head drop back onto Caleb’s shoulder so she could just... be. Not think or try to find words for what she felt. All her focus narrowed down to that sweet stretch, the smooth glide of fingers and cock, doing her best to keep still and not throw off their rhythm even as her hips rocked to match it. 

To take more. Faster. Deeper. 

A third finger rubbed slowly across her stretched entrance and she keened, slack hands gripping tightly in sweat slicked fur. Before Caduceus could even think of pausing to check on her, she gasped out, 

“Yes! More, now!” 

Caleb chuckled from behind her, comfortable now in his smooth rhythm. Even the distraction of Caduceus’ furred fingers against his cock had ebbed into just another point of bliss. Almost as good as having those fingers slide into him. 

“You heard the lady,” he teased, giving a particularly sharp thrust that bucked Jester up into Caduceus’ chest. The tiefling let out a pitiful mew and really, who could deny her? 

Caduceus certainly couldn’t, slowing his thrusts as he worked in a third thick finger. Jester’s whole body arched, legs trying to close around them as her back bowed, pushing her up off the bed as her mouth fell open into a silent scream. This, though, this Caduceus had seen before. Knew how to tell her pleasure from pain. 

Knew to keep pushing up, and in, alongside Caleb’s throbbing cock until both were as deep as they could go. 

Knew to speed his thumb on her clit, rubbing firmly as another orgasm rocked through her. 

Gritting his teeth, Caleb shut his eyes and tried to count schools of magic to keep from following as Jester spasmed around him. He didn’t want to be done so soon. Couldn’t be sure he’d get it up again, despite all of their teasing. 

With only Caddy’s thumb on her clit, this orgasm didn’t stretch out as far as her first. Not that Jester was complaining, drifting gently down the other side, entirely weightless and lax. Every muscle went from quivering tenseness to a soft, open pudding. 

Noting the change, Caduceus carefully withdrew his fingers, spreading them to see how much her blissfully fucked out channel could take. She opened for him with barely a whimper, squirming and clinging to his elbows, unable to reach his shoulders without rising. 

No chance she’d waste the energy. 

Caleb sucked in another sharp breath, his arm slipping around her waist to hold her close, supporting her as Caduceus began to move. 

“Soon, I think,” he panted, catching Caduceus eye over Jester’s shoulder. A pink brow rose, a slight smile on the firbolg’s face. 

“Will you be able to last?” He asked, crooking his knuckles to rub over the base of Caleb’s cock. 

The wizard’s whole body bucked and Caduceus froze, question answered by Caleb’s body before his mouth had a chance. He still managed to shoot the firbolg a look though, shaking sweaty hair off his face. 

Caduceus chuckled softly. 

“Okay. Miss Jester, do you think you’re ready for my cock?” 

The lazy, sleepy trill she let out could have meant literally anything. Caduceus decided to assume she meant yes when one hand shifted down his elbow to his forearm, pushing gently to guide him out of her. 

Repositioning her to lower onto his cock was more of a challenge. Finally Caleb quit, pressing a line of kisses up her jawline. 

“Jester, you need to get your legs back under you liebling. Need you to hold yourself up so we can line Caduceus up properly,” he added when she huffed. 

Lolling her head back to pout at him, Jester shuffled up onto her knees nonetheless, shifting both hands to rest on Caduceus’ chest instead. 

“Aww, Caaayleb, I’m tired,” she sighed. 

Up went that copper brow. 

“Would you like us to stop?” He asked pointedly and Jester laughed, already visibly more energetic. It was fucking unfair, and he’d have suspected it was a cleric thing if Caduceus had ever really managed the same. As it was, the jury was out. 

“I didn’t say ~that~! I don’t know how much riding I’ll be up to though,” she mused with a small frown. 

One of Caduceus’ large hands cupped her sweetly curved ass, gently squeezing as a faint glow of magic warmed across her skin. It must have been a Greater Restoration because Jester laughed again, a delighted giggle and wriggle that almost knocked Caleb out of her, any sign of exhaustion fading instantly. 

“Oh, thanks Caduceus! That’s so much better! We should do this like, all of the time!” She declared brightly. Paused. “Could we use this on you guys to help you come again?” 

It was definitely something Caleb was considering. Cupping her hip, he nuzzled in under her jawline with little biting kisses. 

“Why don’t you try it out on me today?” He offered quietly. Jester shot him a broad grin over her shoulder. 

“Okay! Do you think you’re not gonna be up for another round?” 

“I haven’t come in this one yet,” he pointed out, fully expecting the way she squeezed down around him. 

“Let’s see what we can do about that,” Caduceus cut in with a low chuckle. The round, swollen head of his cock rubbed slowly along the base of Caleb’s shaft, right up to wear it disappeared into Jester’s slick heat. 

Caleb hissed through his teeth, eyes falling closed as conflicting stimulation buzzed through him. When Caduceus began to press slowly in alongside him, Jester moaning as she opened to take them both... 

It was tighter than he could have imagined. Gliding friction up one side, Jester shaking around the rest, her nails digging in as she clutched at his arms, him, Caduceus, both, she couldn’t decide where to grab. It was all too much. 

A large grey hand curled around Jester’s hip, guiding her down. He’d not been thinking about it but Caleb soon realized he had to go with her. His legs tangled awkwardly for a moment and he suddenly knew why Caduceus had restored Jester. 

It was going to be fucking impossible for either of them to thrust well sat on the bed. 

Standing was just a little out of the fucking question. The height difference between Caduceus and Caleb alone would have been laughable. 

If Jester wanted to be properly fucked she’d have to get started herself - although if Caduceus wanted to tip her backwards into Caleb and go to town on the pair of them, Caleb knew she wouldn’t object. 

For now though, they were well tangled, his legs stretched around Caduceus’ slim hips to press himself as close to the firbolg as he could manage. They’d had to pause to get there, Caleb pulling out enough that he could sit, and now Jester was sliding easily back onto them both. 

Her head fell back of its own accord, a longing moan spilling up from her chest as she sank all the way down. Her thighs burned just a little from the stretch, her knees spread wide around Caleb’s as well as Caduceus. 

It wasn’t the deepest she’d taken either of them, but having both at once... just knowing that she was doing it tingled right to her core. 

She was going to fucking Have to draw this for the Traveler. 

Maybe a shot of how their dicks looked inside her, smushed up close by her flexing muscles. 

The thought sent a pleased shiver down her spine, chased by a ghost faint whisper of a cool touch. Her back arched automatically in response and she froze, eyes flicking open to stare around the room. She couldn’t see the telltale flash of green, but... she could feel the Traveler’s approval, warm and sure around her. 

A smile split across her lips, her heart light and soaring. 

She’d been so uncertain since he’d told her his real name. What he really was. What he’d become, all for her. 

But he was still here. Still watching her back, keeping her safe. Still proud of her. 

Another surge of energy surged through her and she rolled her hips experimentally, breath drawing in with a delighted shudder. She was so full now; even just that little move tugged them inside her in whole new ways. So thick, so long, she did it again just for the thrill. 

Caleb swore under his breath, clutching at her hips and Caduceus’ hands. What he was holding onto was unclear but it didn’t much matter. He wasn’t trying to stop her, and that was all she cared about. 

Resettling herself on her knees, Jester looked up at Caduceus, that familiar mischievous smile back on her face. He was watching her with that kind of soft, gentle awe that Caleb looked at her with, that admiration and delight that she so fucking loved. 

Gripped by impulse, she pushed herself up, rising enough to kiss him deeply, cupping his head in her hands and letting long pink hair spill through her fingers. Caduceus kissed her back eagerly, his own hands leaving her hips again to roam her body, one up her back to cup her neck, the other sliding across to give a gentle squeeze to her boob. 

Leaning into it, Jester let herself sink slowly back down. Caduceus’ head dipped to follow her as far as she could, unwilling to break the kiss even as she impaled herself on his cock once more. 

It wasn’t often that he got this involved in sex, and the throb of his erection added an undercurrent of urgency that the firbolg mostly ignored. The slow, easy glide into Jester was a different kind of pleasure than he usually enjoyed, and he intended to savour it. Caduceus Clay wasn’t one to rush. 

Certainly not when he could be kissing Jester, tasting her soft, happy noises as he split her open. 

Behind her, Caleb pressed kisses and love bites across her shoulders and back, his own hands roaming her sides and hips. He’d almost pulled completely out of her as she rose until just the head remained inside. The slow roll back down was... torturous, incredible, an eternity of cold ended only by her heat. 

The little shiver she gave once she was fully seated, the little moan of contentment, both lifted him up and filled him with unfamiliar light. As she craned her neck, lips parting for a kiss he was desperate to give her, he pushed up as much as he could and swallowed her gasp in a deep, passionate kiss. 

Gasping for breath as he drew away, fingertips tracing her jawline, he just managed to pant, 

“Do you have any idea how incredible you are?” 

Blue cheeks flushed purple at the praise and Jester beamed, clenching down around them. 

“Tell me anyway,” she purred, head falling back as she began that slow, steady rise again. Even if it was just in the moment, she so, so loved the way Caleb complimented her. 

It was never shallow, never facetious. Just part of that soft, tender awe that filled his face when he watched her. Almost enough to make her believe every word. He certainly did, and that was just wonderful and bubbly and warm in her chest. 

As though picking up the moment of doubt, Caleb pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. 

“You are,” he told her earnestly, his voice low and ragged and almost totally fucked out, “I know you don’t like to think so, but you are. You do so much for all of us.” 

Caduceus let out a low hum of agreement, bending to meet Jester and kiss her softly while he could reach her. 

“I wouldn’t be here if not for you,” he reminded her gently as their lips parted, large pink eyes watching her patiently as her cheeks flushed. 

Momentarily thrown off her rhythm, Jester squirmed, suddenly trapped between their gazes and unsure whether or not to continue. This felt... like something that should have her full attention. Like something she didn’t want to miss even a single second of. 

“You’re a better healer than me,” she mumbled, head falling forwards so her short blue hair covered her face. She couldn’t meet his eyes, but Caduceus didn’t leave her much choice, hooking a finger under her chin and tilting her up for another kiss. 

“You’re a better healer today than you were a month ago,” he refuted gently. Now that his gaze had caught hers Jester found she couldn’t look away, trapped in calm, earnest pink. 

When she realized he was waiting for a response her cheeks flushed darker purple, squirming in his lap. Caleb swore under his breath from behind her, his hips twitching with the urge to thrust up and in. It gave Jester a blessed distraction and she pulled out another grin, her belly flexing as she squeezed around them. 

“Maybe don’t tell me that,” she told Caduceus with a playful wink, just a hint of uncertainty betraying her seriousness, “I need to pay attention right now. Just that I’m beautiful, and super cool, and like, definitely the best at sex and shit, okay?” 

Caleb stifled a laugh behind her, leaning in to press a gentle bite to her spine. 

“How about that you’re a fantastic cleric?” He teased softly, licking his way up her back. 

Jester shivered for a moment, arching into the touch, her tail wrapping itself tightly around his waist. 

“Okay,” she sighed, head tilting back for just a moment to revel in the stretch of both her back and her well fucked twat, “but none of the serious stuff, okay?” 

“Okay,” Caduceus agreed with an apologetic smile, dipping his head to give her a tender kiss. “You are definitely the best at sex.” 

A delighted giggle bubbled from Jester’s lips and she wriggled her hips, sinking slowly back down onto their joined cocks. 

“Damn right I am!” 

Muffling a laugh of his own in kisses up and down her spine, Caleb reached around to rub at her clit. 

“You are very multitalented,” he agreed in a sigh, breath hitching as Jester clamped down around him. Rolling her hips in a low circle, she took them all the rest of the way in. Settled on her knees for a moment. 

“I think I’m ready for a little faster,” she announced cheerfully, the only warning she gave before bracing both hands on Caduceus’ chest, loosening her tail grip on Caleb, and fitting words to actions. 

Swearing through gritted teeth, Caleb did his best to focus on rubbing her clit in small, fast circles. Knew he was doing it right as her breathing sped up, rhythm faltering as she slammed herself down onto their pressed together cocks. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last, even with the pauses, the teasing. It had been too long, she was too tight, he could ~feel~ Caduceus’ pulse thrumming through the thick veins in the base of his cock. 

How the firbolg still seemed to be so unhurried, so calm, like he wasn’t just as fucking hard as Caleb... it was just unfair. He could just sit there, watching Jester bounce and moan on his cock with just a placid, delighted smile on his face, not even trying to thrust. Completely happy to let her do whatever she wanted, however she wanted. 

Even in his awkward position, Caleb was finding it hard to keep still. He could manage just a little movement, a roll of his hips up to meet her, and the first time he did it Jester cried out in pleasure, her whole body bucking. 

Ah. 

She was close too. 

Part of him wanted to check in with Caduceus, to make a plan for when he came, when the firbolg came. If Jester was ever gonna be able to take him and Cad’s knot it’d be now, but Caleb still didn’t have a knot of his own. 

Not without some creative spell work. 

He’d probably just fall out anyway. They’d probably remember not to collapse directly on top of him. 

Decision made in an instant, he redoubled his efforts to meet Jester’s thrusts, humping against the broad base of Caduceus’ cock and rubbing her clit all the harder. Jester was beginning to shake now, her breathing growing ragged again and her riding growing shaky. She was less bouncing now than grinding, short, sharp jerks of her hips as she chased that high. 

Heat coiled inside her, bright and beautiful and blissful, a warm glow that rolled down every limb and into every finger. Not the sudden, intense build of her last few orgasms, or quite the same off-and-on rise and fall of Caduceus’ slow torture. This was just... nice. 

Like home, and belonging, and being wrapped in a warm blanket in front of the fire. Wrapped in their arms, even if Caduceus’ hands were still caressing her tits and Caleb’s were at her clit and her hip to ramp her up higher. 

The only sign that Caduceus was just as close was the swelling beginning in his knot. Blood rushed to fill the sensitive bulge at the base, pushing back against Caleb and pulling another desperate moan from deep in his chest. 

The extra stretch at her lower lips made Jester whimper and push down harder, desperate to take him all the way, but she just... couldn’t... get there. Her thighs, Caleb’s, no matter how she shifted she couldn’t take Caduceus to the root. Certainly not for lack of trying; her increased efforts made Caleb swear loudly and grip her hips firmly, thrusting up to meet her as much as he could. 

Caduceus watched the pair of them with a fond, indulgent smile, enjoying just how beautiful they were in their desperation. Pinned beneath both there wasn’t much he could do even if he wanted to, but he was content to let his arousal build slowly, to let himself just get swept away by his two lovely companions. They were having so much fun. 

Jester’s efforts to take his knot were getting a little distracting though, so he caught her attention with a kiss to the top of her head. 

“What if you two lie back and let me take over for a while?” He purred, his voice low and husky with that slowly building lust. Just that tone made Jester shiver and Caleb buck, his head dropping forwards to rest on Jester’s shoulders. A visceral, ingrained reaction from a lot of practice. 

Jester hesitated, glancing over her shoulder at Caleb. Her hair was mussed and sweaty, cheeks flushed and a brilliant smile spread across her lips. 

“Can we?” 

Caleb thought for a moment, considering angles, legs, space on the bed, and relative sizes. Maybe just a little using the break to catch his breath and come back from the edge. 

“We... may need to reposition a little? Turn you around so you’re facing me and Caduceus can get deeper?” He suggested, and Jester shivered happily again. 

“I like deeper,” she declared, somewhat unnecessarily, and rose easily off their cocks, bracing her hands on Caduceus’ shoulders to steal a quick kiss, “sound good to you?” 

Taking a moment of sorrow at the loss of her warmth, Caduceus nodded, hands stroking down her sides to cup her ass gently. 

“Sounds good.” 

Repositioning was the work of a moment since they were all more than incentivized, untangling legs and shifting until Caleb could lay flat on the bed. Jester slung her leg over his hips cheerfully, grinning down at him as she gripped his cock to guide him back into her. 

“You’re doing a really good job holding out today, Caleb! That’s gotta hurt by now, huh?” She sunk easily down, sighing happily as that feeling of emptiness was pushed away. 

Caleb managed a strained smile. There was a low ache in his balls, but it was so unimportant compared to his job here. Just a little... flavour to the sensation. Not one he didn’t enjoy either. 

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” It was the only important question and Jester laughed, laying down across him to press a sweet kiss to his lips. 

“Just fine. You worry about you for now, okay? Come whenever you need to.” 

Permission was its own release, a wave of tension leaving his muscles like finally exhaling after holding his breath. He was doing well. He’d made her happy. 

Not quite done enough yet, but he had plenty of other parts he could use to please her. 

Both hands slipped down to cup her ass, lifting and spreading her cheeks in a show for their third member. 

“If you hold yourself up a little I can fuck you too.” 

Moaning softly at the thought, Jester braced herself up on her elbows on either side of his face, lowering her head for another long, slow kiss. 

“Is this okay?” She breathed against his lips, glancing back over her shoulder a moment later. Looking for Caduceus. 

The other cleric was perfectly happy to watch them, enjoying the view with one hand idly stroking his cock like he’d almost forgotten it was there. Realizing the question had been for him, he started and shuffled closer on his knees, surveying their position. 

“You might be a little low... let’s give it a try.” Angles were always a little complicated with such small creatures, but Caduceus wasn’t about to complain. They were so very accommodating, and so very fun to watch. Play with. Let them play with him. 

Pretty much everything, really. 

Getting his long legs on a good angle where he could thrust hard and deep into Jester finally had him straddling Caleb as well, his knees spread almost as far as they’d go. Jester and Caleb both stilled as he got situated, rubbing the broad head of his cock over Jester’s soaked lips. 

A moment later he still hadn’t moved and Jester whined, her tail lashing and whipping across his chest. 

“CaDUUUUUUUUUceus!” 

He wasn’t aware that he’d been waiting, but that was apparently the sign he’d been waiting for. Caduceus pushed in slowly, savouring the heat, the lust and lube soaking his cock as he glided in past the firm shaft of Caleb’s dick, held tight on every other side by Jester’s spasming walls. His knot brushed up against Caleb’s balls, at Jester’s entrance, and with a pleased grunt he pushed it all the way in. 

Jester’s head snapped back and bounced off his chest, her whole body clamping down around them tightly. 

“Oh, FUCK! Again!” 

Chuckling softly, Caduceus allowed himself a moment to enjoy that gorgeous pressure around his swelling knot. But they weren’t here for him tonight. Taking advantage of his position, he pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the head inside. Then back in, each ridge and vein dragging against every inch of human and tiefling. 

Just a little faster this time. 

Caleb swore again, thighs clenching as his own need rose again. 

After a few clumsy thrusts, he managed something that almost matched Caduceus’ deliberate, commanding pace. Every thrust came faster but just as firm, forceful and intense. They weren’t exactly moving in unison but it didn’t seem to matter. 

Jester was mostly just holding herself up now. Rocking back for more just got her a light spank and Caduceus pulling out; clearly she wasn’t going to be allowed to set the pace in this position. For pretty good reasons she supposed, since all three of them moving had kinda been a little uncomfortable. 

She was stuffed full enough that the wrong angles hit just shy of painful, and she’d probably split something. Still wasn’t fair that now that she was finally getting that gorgeous fat knot she wasn’t allowed to push back onto it and take it deeper. 

And then Caduceus stilled for a moment, nodded. 

“That’s good.” 

And he began to ~really~ move. Harder, faster, Jester had to brace with her elbows and knees as her whole body rocked with the force. It felt like he was hitting her fucking lungs, her voice stuttering as she cried out in ecstasy. 

It was Caleb who gave first. He’d been working hard to hold himself back, focusing on Jester and ignoring his own needs. 

Fuck, it felt like hours, and he wouldn’t change a single second. 

Being the one doing the adoring, lavishing everything he had to make her happy, it was a whole ‘nother kind of bliss. Almost like falling into subspace, but just different enough to keep him... focused. Driven. He wasn’t ~just~ being her good boy; he was showing his appreciation. 

And now he had her permission. Fuck, he could ~feel~ her satisfaction gushing down his shaft, down between his thighs. Every thought was driven out of him by the powerful pumping of Caduceus’ thick cock grinding over his. Keeping up was barely even a thought as he bucked, hips slamming home as deep as he could as he came. 

Bright white flashed behind his eyes, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. So much teasing, so much waiting, so long playing with Jester’s body had wound his up ready to explode and when he finally did... he was half afraid he’d pass out. 

It felt like he came for a full minute before he fell back to the sheets, almost completely drained. A familiar tingle of magic danced across his skin and he forced his head around to face Jester, frowning as new strength washed through him. 

She was still flushed, still sweaty, moaning obscenely loudly as Caduceus just kept fucking her, hammering home as though completely oblivious to Caleb’s orgasm. And she was grinning down at him shakily, finally letting herself push back to take that glorious knot. 

Abruptly he remembered the spell Caduceus cast on her and couldn’t stop a chuckle. It was enough to catch her attention somehow and she beamed back, shoving rumpled hair back off her face in a jerky movement, nearly losing her balance. 

Both hands rising automatically to support her, Caleb leaned up just enough to press a kiss to slack lips. 

“Think... you can go again?” She panted, cut off suddenly by another loud moan as Caduceus curled a hand around the base of her tail. Unlike Caleb, he wasn’t stroking or tugging; no, he just held her still by the tail as he kept hammering into her and she almost screamed in pleasure as another orgasm slammed through her. 

Gathering her into his arms as she shook, Caleb pushed himself up as best he could to help support her as Caduceus kept going. Finally the firbolg stilled, pushing his knot as deep as it’d go with a last, firm thrust, every muscle tensing and then slowly relaxing as release coursed through him. 

He had just enough presence of mind to tumble sideways, scooping Jester up into his arms and snuggling her to his stomach as his knot swelled inside her. Not the same tight seal he’d found in her before, but still gloriously satisfying. They’d be stuck together for a while now, but he wasn’t in any rush to leave the bed anyway. 

Jester certainly wasn’t either, whimpering as she was moved and the thick knot jostled inside her, oversensitive and tingling along every inch. Caleb almost came with her, letting both go and rolling to his side instead to cuddle up beside them. 

Caduceus gave him a fond, fucked out smile, on finger gently tracing the wizard’s jaw. 

“I think we did good,” he declared happily, sending Jester into a fit of sleepy giggles. 

“Really, really good,” she agreed emphatically, one arm covering Caduceus’ around her waist and the other reaching out to tug Caleb in close. 

The wizard went obediently, pressing himself to her from toes to brows, laying soft kisses along her jaw. 

“Almost as good as you’ve been doing then,” he told her earnestly. Her cheeks were already flushed from exhaustion, but the purple grew deeper as she blushed, eyes darting away. 

It tugged at something in Caleb’s chest. Jester was always so... exuberant, confident and sure of herself, but she just couldn’t take a deep compliment. Like she didn’t think the things she did mattered as much as the rest of them. 

Tilting his head to recapture her gaze, he raised a hand to gently cup her cheek. 

“Do you have any idea how rare it is for an archfey to take more than a passing interest in someone?” He asked in a low voice, waiting for her eyes to meet his again. They did almost at once, captured easily by the mention of the Traveler. 

Her brow furrowed just a little and she frowned. 

“He’s interested in lots of people...” she said slowly, almost asking, and Caleb shook his head. 

“Archfey are...” he paused, looking for the right words. How to explain what little he knew of the powerful, capricious, unpredictable masters of the fey? “They’re like cats,” he finally decided, smiling just a little as Jester giggled. “They are easily bored, and it is easy to catch their attention as something to play with. But most people... no, I have never heard of anyone before who has kept an archfey’s attention for ten years and survived. They do not play well with others.” 

Jester’s brows furrowed in a frown, her chin dipping defensively, and he pressed another kiss to her cheek. 

“That the Traveler is still interested in you is an incredible thing, Jester. That you have become so special to him... I have always known you are amazing. But you are completely unique.” 

“He’s right,” Caduceus added in his low, lazy voice, his chest rumbling the words right into Jester’s back. “When I was a boy, my parents sometimes told me stories of the Feywild. Most run ins with an archfey leave a scar of one kind or another.” 

“He’d never hurt me,” Jester cut in quickly, twisting as much as she could to frown up at him. Unable to reach her for a kiss, he kissed a finger instead and pressed that to her lips. 

“We know,” Caleb told her softly, kissing her weak smile, “that is what is so incredibly special about you. He would not go out of his way for just anyone.” 

This smile was just a little more certain and she leaned into the kiss, snuggling close with a sigh. 

“Thanks, Caleb.” 

“I like him.” 

Only Jester heard the voice, she could tell because neither man reacted. Pushing back her own startled response she glanced around, looking for a telltale wisp of green. He wasn’t anywhere she could see, but for a heartbeat she felt a trace of cold fingertips on her cheek. 

“We’ll have to reward him soon,” the Traveler whispered in her ear and she fought a giggle as the finger traced down her jaw to tap her lips. “Both of them.” 

And wasn’t that a thought to spread a broad grin across Jester’s face, nestling in between her boys. If they were gonna do it like this, she could bear being told that she’d been doing amazing magic. 

Which did kinda lead to another question. 

“So are we gonna do this for Revivify too?” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I gotta devote all the rest of my energy to #widofjordweek and #widojestweek for the rest of the month since they’re coming up back to back, wish me luck! All my plans have been thrown off by some peoples’ apparent inability to understand that people are more important than things.


End file.
